vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcello Pasolini
Marcello Pasolini is an exorcist reincarnated into an Seraph by the Archangel Michael as his "Joker". He possesses the second-strongest Longinus, Tempest Prophet. Appearance Marcello is a young man with blond hair, green eyes, and dressed in priest clothes. He has 10 pure white wings, which are a symbol of his powers. Personality Marcello is known to be a carefree person, and has shown to be quite lazy, as demonstrated when Michael ordered him to take care of any suspicious Hollows, he ended up freezing all of the Hollows because he couldn't be bothered to check all of them. Marcello has, however, shown that he was also a kind and easy going man during his interactions with the Vampyes and Demons of Kuoh Ryu Academy. Marcello is also constantly traveling around the world in his quest to savor tasty cuisines. In fact, Serafall Du Lac and Naaga have mentioned that the moment Marcello finds out about a delicious cuisine, he disappears immediately and cannot be contacted at all. He also has a hobby of walking around while eating something and sleeping during meetings. As stated by Serafall, Marcello has immense kindness, being extremely compassionate towards people from the church, particularly orphaned children. It was later revealed that Marcello does not travel around the world to look for tasty foods for personal satisfaction but to do research and bring them to the church facilities for the kids to eat. He treats those who came from church facilities as his brothers and sisters and will do anything for them. History Marcello was a war orphan as his parents were killed in a civil strife in his country. He then entered and lived in a church facility where his Sacred Relic awakened. After awakening his Sacred Relic, he was trained as a soldier of the Church due to his incredible talent and ownership of a Longinus, despite his own wishes. At some point he also met Cardinal and Rosa. He is extremely famous in the Church for his strength which earned him the title "The Strongest Exorcist" and was sent mainly against Noble-Class Vampyres, High-Class Demons and other dangerous evil creatures. He was reincarnated into an Seraph by Michael at some point after the creation of the Brave Saint system. Plot Yggdrasil Kings Arc Volume 11 Volume 12 Volume 13 Volume 14 Seven Deadly Sins Arc Volume 15 Volume 16 Volume 17 Volume 18 Volume 19 Volume 20 Volume 21 Volume 22 Volume 23 Volume 24 Revelation's Commandments Arc Volume 25 Volume 26 True Volume 1 True Volume 2 True Volume 3 Powers & Abilities Seraph Abilities Light-Based Weapons: As an Seraph, Marcello is capable of creating light-based weapons with ease. He has proven capable of firing many colossal spears of light simultaneously with ease. Immense Strength: Marcello is widely viewed as the strongest reincarnated Seraph and has even been called a genius. A testament to Marcello's power is the fact that he is the only reincarnated Seraph who possesses ten wings, the same as a Archangel. By using his Sub-species Overdrive, he was able to hold his own against Crom Cruach, the strongest Evil Dragon. In Volume 23, Marcello was able to fight on par with Arthur in his Crimson Armor with partial Dragon Deification. Master Scythe Wielder: Marcello is an extremely proficient scythe wielder. In his Sub-species Overdrive, Marcello could use a scythe to effortlessly slice apart an army of mass-produced Evil Dragons and fake Scale Mails, and in Volume 22, he was able to fight on par with an executive-class Grim Reaper and vastly overwhelm him after activating his Sub-species Overdrive. Flight: Being an Seraph, Marcello can use his 10 wings to fly. Exorcist Abilities Immense Exorcist Skills: He is known to be the strongest exorcist ever, capable of taking on Noble-Class Vampyres, High-Class Demons and monsters alone even before he was reincarnated into an Angel. He is, in fact, so skilled that he is being considered as a candidate to become a new Archangel. Immense Durability: '''In Volume 23, Marcello was durable enough to take several direct hits from Arthur and the Demonic Emperor Sword Gram, the strongest Demon Sword. '''Immense Speed: Marcello is highly fast and an agile church warrior. He was capable of evading most of Arthur and Lancelot's attacks during their training with just minimal movements. Immense Stamina: Marcello has massive amounts of stamina, being tenacious enough to force a draw against Crom Cruach. In Volume 23, he was able to keep fighting at his best throughout the whole two-hour Rampage Ball Rating Game. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Marcello is shown to have some skills in hand-to-hand combat, being able to hold his own against Arthur. Marcello can also coat his physical attacks with light to cause further damage towards Vampyres and Demons. Master Tactician: Marcello is a highly ingenious strategist with exceptional understanding of psychological warfare. In Volume 19, during the battle against the rebelling exorcists, Marcello chose to allow the exorcists to fight first to fully vent their anger and indignation towards the alliance of the Five Factions before using Speranza Bolla di Sapone to effectively drain them of their fighting spirit, succeeding in their mission to stop their uprising without the need to kill them. Equipment Tempest Prophet ( ): Marcello possesses the second strongest Longinus, which has the ability to control all weather as well as its elemental attributes. His Sacred Relic can control weather to manipulate the fire, wind, lightning, water, earth and ice that exist in nature. As such, it's even possible to create artificial clouds in places where there is no sky. According to Asriel, Marcello's skills with Tempest Prophet '''are abnormal, to the point that he can even control the weather inside buildings as demonstrated when he took down the majority of the Hollows and rouge Seraphs invading Hades' Shrine in the Realm of the Dead by freezing them. His immense mastery of his Longinus is further shown when he wiped out an army of mass-produced Evil Dragons with an immense tornado and powerful flashes of lightning. In Volume 23, he could freeze even the holy flames of the Longinus Incinerate Anthem. * '''Speranza Bolla di Sapone ( ): A technique created by Marcello where he creates a giant bubble by blowing through a circle formed by his hands which then explodes creating smaller bubbles from it. Whoever touches the bubble remembers the things that are most important to them, resulting in them either losing the will to fight or clearing their mind. It also has the ability to project video footage of whoever Marcello chooses and what they are doing, wherever they may be. In Volume 23, Marcello used this ability on Arthur to distract him by showing Gabriel changing into several erotic outfits. * Flagello dell Arcobaleno Bianco, i Raggi di Speranza: Marcello’s Sub-species Overdrive of Tempest Prophet. When activated, Marcello gains twelve golden wings and five halos, four above his head and one large halo behind his back, with an orb inside the large halo. Its effects create countless bubbles that trap Marcello's opponents within them. The climate within these bubbles can be freely controlled to attack those trapped within with intensely swirling flames, violent hurricanes, freezing cold air which freezes everything and vicious torrents of lightning. Trivia * Marcello's name is derived from a combination of the Italian actor Marcello Mastroianni and Italian director Pier Paolo Pasolini. * Marcello excels at wide-ranging attacks but is not that good in close range attacks. Despite this he has the control to simply freeze Arthur's legs in place during their practice match, and evade and block Lancelot (before he reached Overdrive) * Marcello is listed at the second of Vali's "wants to fight against" list. * In Volume 18, it is revealed that Marcello's main reason for becoming the Joker of Heaven was to reach the souls of the children in Heaven. * Speranza Bolla di Sapone means "Hope Soap Bubble". * Flagello dell Arcobaleno Bianco, i Raggi di Speranza means "Scourge of the White Rainbow, the Rays of Hope". * His team name for the Alliance Cup is Heaven's Joker in reference to him being the team leader. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Seraph Category:Brave Saints Category:Longinus Category:Divine Artifact user Category:Exorcist